After the Giant War
by goddessofbookss
Summary: Basically a whole story/epilogue of Percy and Annabeth after the Giant War. Includes their nightmares, Camp, Percy/Sally reunion, going back to Goode High School, Percy and his friends reuniting at school. What do they say about him being gone all this time? AND OF COURSE lots of PERCABETH! *I started this story a while ago so the beginning is kinda bad, I promise. It gets better*
1. Chapter 1

**A version straight after the giant war finished**

 **Percy and Annabeth are at Camp (this is straight after the second Giant War.)**

 **Nightmares, fluff, healing, and all that jazz soon!**

First part is from the book _Blood of Olympus_ , Rick Riordan gets all the credit, and I don't own Percy Jackson.

Annabeth

The second day after the battle, Romans and Greeks worked side by side to clean up the warzone and tend to the wounded. Coach Hedge had shown all the demigods his new baby boy named Chuck.

That night after a few songs at the campfire, Reyna and Frank had been called up to the front. A huge round of applause followed them.

Reyna started "Tomorrow we Romans must return home. We appreciate your hospitality, especially since we almost killed you -"

"You almost _got_ killed," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever Chase" Reyna retorted.

The crowd went _oooooohhh!_ Then everyone laughed.

Frank started speaking "Anyway, Reyna and I agree this marks a new era of friendship between the camps."

"That's right" Reyna clapped Frank on his back. "For hundreds of years, the gods tried to separate us to keep us from fighting. But there's a better kind of peace – cooperation."

Piper stood up "Are you sure your mom is a _war_ goddess?"

"Yes, McLean," Reyna said, "I still intend to fight _a lot_ of battles. But from now on we fight _together_!"

Cheers went around loudly.

…

"So thank you," Reyna concluded, "All of you. We could've chosen hatred and war. Instead we found acceptance and friendship." She then walked up to Nico, who was standing to one side in the shadows, as usual. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the firelight where everyone could see him.

"We had one home," She said, "Now we have two."

She gave Nico a big hug, but rather than pulling away, Nico buried his face in Reyna's shoulder. The crowd roared with approval.

The next morning, Annabeth was changing and getting ready to go to breakfast, the Romans were scheduled to leave after breakfast. Annabeth would miss Frank and Hazel. She would miss Reyna too although they would keep in touch with the Romans.

Annabeth hadn't slept more than two hours in the past two nights. She and Percy had gone to Chiron privately and begged him to let them sleep together so they could actually _sleep_. But Chiron was reluctant, and still is.

Annabeth and Percy had been sleeping in their own respective cabins, but tonight, Will Solace had demanded them a check up, and for them to spend one night at least in the infirmary. Nico still had two days left in the infirmary. Will had told him that he can't use any 'underworld-y' powers for a while, until he was fully healed, and that Nico had to spend the next three days in the infirmary. Now that Annabeth knew Nico was gay, and she will say their encounter yesterday of Nico expressing his past feelings for Percy, to him, and Percy being utterly confused, was somewhat hilarious, but also cleared a few things up for Annabeth.

Annabeth tied her messy curls in to a ponytail, strapped her knife to her waist and headed out of the Athena cabin. On the way to the pavilion, Annabeth had caught up with Percy, looking rather miserable.

She jogged next to him and put a hand on his chest to stop him walking. They were about 30 meters from the dining pavilion. When Percy turned his head to look at Annabeth, she noticed straight away how red his eyes were, and puffy too – he had been crying.

Annabeth didn't even need to say anything, she understood completely. She enveloped her boyfriend in a tight embrace, fearing the worst if she ever let him be alone again. She didn't want him to feel the pain of her absence, much like the pain and worry she feels when he isn't standing there beside her, the pain of the nightmares and the flashbacks they get on occasion, the fear of something happening to either one of them.

Picturing Percy in his bed in the middle of the night, sweaty and silently crying because he couldn't get to Annabeth in the Athena Cabin, made Annabeth cry soundlessly.

After she could feel her own tears soaking Percy's shoulder, she pulled back.

"C'mon Wise Girl lets eat a full breakfast for a change."

He wiped her eyes gently with his two thumbs, and then slung an arm over her shoulders. Annabeth leant in to his warm body and they strode along together.

At breakfast, Annabeth sat with Percy at the Poseidon table. Sadly, Percy was alone again in his cabin, because yesterday, Tyson went back to the forges and spent some time with Poseidon in his fancy, underwater realm.

Annabeth felt Percy's stare when she came back from sacrificing some portion of her meal to Athena, she also prayed to Poseidon too – for Percy's sake.

She turned to face Percy once again, she would never, ever get tired of looking at Percy, looking deep in to his green eyes and seeing everything she has seen. But when Percy looked in to Annabeth's eyes, she could see his own eyes sparkled just that little bit more which made Annabeth happy. She was glad that she could be Percy's inspiration and motivation, as he was hers.

"Bad dreams again?" She asked him as he was slowly getting through a blueberry pancake.

"Yea." He took a few seconds before replying even more. He dropped his utensils back on his plate as if he were giving up. "I can't keep doing it without you, Annabeth. I need you at night times. Plus I don't want everyone seeing me like this every morning." He seemed to be genuinely self-conscious, but he was still serious. I mean, how would you feel if you saw _your_ leader breaking down? Percy was blinking back tears. Annabeth put her fork down from eating a fruit salad, and placed both hands on either sides of Percy's face. She wiped his tears away with her thumbs and continued caressing his cheekbones idly, not caring about the others around her.

"From now on, I don't care about the rules, Seaweed brain. We have to stay in the infirmary tonight anyway, I'm sure we wont be that far away from each other. I'm coming to you no matter what tonight." She shrugged, "I have barely slept either. I need you too."

She slowly released her hands and grabbed his hands; she held them in between their closely joined bodies sitting on the bench.

After breakfast, Chiron had made an announcement, before they all said their final goodbyes. Hazel and Frank had come up to Percy and Annabeth, and we all hugged together. What felt like a few seconds later, another two people had joined our group hug – Piper and Jason.

It was the rest of the 7 altogether, the surviving crew of the Argo II, the ones who had seen and done the most, the ones who fulfilled the prophecy, the ones who were in the most pain, and the ones who lost a dear friend and ship captain. Annabeth could barely make out several campers around their group hug staring at them with sympathy.

It was a long time before anyone pulled away. But when they did, they all stood in a circle in silence – remembering the brave soul of Leo Valdez. Then Piper spoke up, "Right, you two" she directed it towards Frank and Hazel, "Stay in touch, stay safe and thank you, for everything." She blinked back tears.

A chorus of goodbyes came, and then the Romans had left soon after Annabeth had given Reyna a huge hug.

Will Solace wanted to get her and Percy in to the infirmary as soon as possible. He had been working so hard for two days straight, giving out ambrosia to minor wounded demigods, fixing major wounds, and keeping track of everything all at once. He should really get more credit for what he does in times like these – times where there isn't one demigod unharmed in some way.

Will had pulled Percy and Annabeth in to a separate, more private room. He said he needed to do a full inspection and write down a whole lot of medical stuff Annabeth was too tired to even try to think about. First he had weighed both her and Percy. Percy and Annabeth were definitely not at risk of being overweight you could say that. Both Percy and Annabeth had lost a lot of weight on the quest, from running around trying not to die – which was practically all the time – to not having a gourmet buffet three times a day in Tartarus.

Then Will did a full inspection of their cuts and other wounds all over their bodies, individually. Annabeth couldn't think of what the son of Apollo was writing down on his clipboard when he checked her back wounds.

While one of their (Percy or Annabeth's) wounds got checked, the other turned away, not wanting a re-cap of the memories. Annabeth knew both her and Percy had acquired numerous new scars – too deep for ambrosia to heal properly. After the check up, he had given Annabeth and Percy both a little bit of nectar to drink and a little cube of ambrosia to eat, whilst Will cleaned both of their injuries. He also did an inspection on Annabeth's pre-broken-ankle-that-never-really-healed-and-still-gets-sore-when-Annabeth-is-stressed-or-trips-over.

That night, Percy and Annabeth were put in separate beds, but in the same room, as per requesting that much. Although she suspected the son of Apollo knew why. They didn't have dinner with the rest of the camp especially because Will didn't want Annabeth putting pressure on her bad foot for a while. Will had brought them a magical camp plate each, so like usual they each thought of what they wanted for dinner and it appeared.

Apologising to the gods for not sacrificing their food for that night, they started chowing down a slice of pizza. Percy had a blue coke, as did Annabeth, as she was curious to find out what exactly is so alluring and addictive about the beverage that Percy keeps telling her about.

When lights out was called, Percy started crawling out of his bed, since it was easier for him – he didn't have a bad ankle. He made his way over – slightly bumping into a table on his way – to Annabeth's bed; it was just big enough to fit two people comfortably. Nevertheless, the two demigods snuggled up close to each other. They were both lying on their sides facing each other. Percy wrapped a protective arm around Annabeth's waist, whilst she bent both her arms in front of her, laying her palms on his warm chest.

"Hopefully we can actually get some sleep now" Annabeth tried for humor, but was too caught up in the moment, with Percy's warm breaths on her face, it tingled down her neck giving her shivers. Percy was looking in to Annabeth's eyes, as if reassuring her that he would do anything for her, that they would in fact sleep more comfortably in each other's arms that night, and hopefully for more nights to come.

"I'll be right here when the nightmares come" He replied solemnly.

Annabeth noticed how he didn't say _if._ He said _when_ the nightmares come. But they both knew it. It wasn't a matter of if they came or not, they would be sure to plague their every night, every time they close their eyes, the nightmares would return. They survive purely on the fear the demigods get when trying but failing to wake up, to see what was really happening rather than the images that are no longer the present time, in their minds. They thrive when they succeed in making their victims scream and cry.

Percy and Annabeth's life was sure to be a struggle from then on – even without any other prophecies (fingers crossed) or any other quests (for now), the brave couple would still have to fight, whether it be mentally or physically, they would nonetheless have a long road ahead of them. But it's a road they can, and will take _together - b_ ecause that's all that matters to Annabeth now, that her and Percy were together.

"Ditto." Annabeth replied, showing a hint of a smirk. "I love you so much, Seaweed Brain"

Percy moved his face an inch closer, so their noses were touching. "There's nothing I love more than you, Wise Girl. And nothing will _ever_ change that. _Ever._ "

Annabeth leaned in just that little bit more, to bring her lips to his. Sparks flew whenever they kissed, and those sparks would never dim. Annabeth could feel Percy's hand, originally on her waist, slowly rising up her side, and moving to cup her cheek. They continue kissing, slowly but strongly - their passion never dying.

A few minutes later, Annabeth thinks, Percy is still kissing her, but he bends his other arm at the elbow, on the bed, to hold himself slightly above Annabeth's body. He pulls his mouth away and moves a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear. Looking up at Percy hovering above her, made her heart flutter. She just wanted him for eternity; she never wanted to leave his side. It is at this point where Annabeth realised just how much she not only wanted Percy, but also needed her.

Percy helped her get through the night. But not only that, he was her fighting partner; they would always be standing back to back during a fight. Watching each other's blind sides. If Percy wasn't with her, then who would watch her back for her? Realistically she would be more than capable of taking care of herself, but it wouldn't feel the same, not by a long shot. Percy completed her. He knew her, and she knew him. They know how each other fight; they know each other's weaknesses. They've both seen the other at their worst. Percy chose to fall in to Tartarus with her, for her, rather than saving himself. He had told her, that letting her fall on her own hadn't even crossed his mind. She loved him even more for that, if that were possible.

Percy leaned down, but instead of kissing Annabeth's lips again, he tilted his head and he softly kissed her neck. Annabeth's head relaxed in to the pillow, and she had goose bumps on her arms. The touch of his lips tingled and the sensation in Annabeth's gut grew bigger. He continued delicately kissing down her neck, then her collarbone. He moved his way back up, and he soon was kissing the tender skin just below Annabeth's ear, where you could feel the outline of your jaw – that made her sigh louder than she wanted to, because he pulled away and stared and her with a grin on his face, knowing that he did that to her, he knew that was _the spot_. Hopefully he wouldn't use it to his advantage.

But in a situation like this, where Annabeth can't think straight, she was wrong. Percy kissed that spot once more, silently chuckling. Annabeth put her hands on both of Percy's strong upper arms. She moved her hands over his shoulders and then brought them down his back.

She touched his lower back with two fingers. Even though she knew Percy no longer carried the curse of Achilles, she did it just as a reminder. That's the spot that only her and Percy ever knew about. She was Percy's anchor to life; She was what made Percy want to stay mortal.

It was also a reminder of the knife she took to her shoulder – to protect and save Percy's life, even if she hadn't known that at the time, Annabeth was so, so glad she took that knife for him, and she would never regret it for a second.

Annabeth didn't know where this was going, she just knew she loved being with Percy, and that he was making her feel loved right now; and that was all she needed.

Annabeth grasped both sides of Percy's face and brought his face above hers. Somehow, between the kisses, Percy had shifted his body so he was now directly on top of Annabeth, straddling her body.

She brought his lips down to hers for a final good night kiss. After pulling back, she moved the long dark hair that dangled down in front of his eyes (which she loved by the way) away, so she could see his eyes fully.

She whispered, "Let's do this again some time, but right now, unfortunately, I'm really tired Seaweed Brain. Just… hold me." She pleaded.

"Anything you want Wise Girl." He smirked, and then got off of Annabeth. Annabeth felt some of the heat go away when he wasn't on top of her anymore.

She turned in to him, and together they fit like puzzle pieces. They resumed their original position, with Percy's arm wrapped protectively around Annabeth's waist, and her arms being in front of her, laying her palms on his chest, until they both fell asleep.

 **Hey everyone! I've written so many versions of Percabeth's time after the Giant War and its so hard to just pick one version to share with you guys! so I'm gonna get parts from the different stories I've written, the parts I love most about in each story and put them together to make this story! I really hope you like it and I would really appreciate it if you REVIEW! thank you so much if u do, you're just that much more awesome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, heres chapter 2! hope you enjoy, please review!**

 **i don't own Percy Jackson.**

Now four days after the war, Percy and Annabeth were told they could go see Percy's mum the next day. Percy hadn't seen his mother for the most part of a year. Annabeth had gone and visited Sally several times when Percy had first gone missing; she kept her updated on the camps' search and any new leads they might have found. She had informed both Sally and Paul about the Romans about Camp Jupiter, as well as the great prophecy.

But the last time Annabeth had contacted Sally Blofis, was the day before she, Jason, Piper and Leo had left on the Argo II to find Percy in the Roman camp. She had sent her an iris message, but that was the last time Sally had heard from Annabeth.

Annabeth was sure Chiron or anyone hadn't informed Sally or Paul on their recent discoveries, battles and victories. So Annabeth was eager to get around, not only for her and Percy's sake, but also for Sally's as well. The poor mother had been worried out of her mind when the news of Percy's disappearance had been announced. How much more worried must she have been the past couple of months, while Annabeth was away with the rest of the seven?

Annabeth was having dinner on the fourth night after the war, the night before she could go in to the city tomorrow with Percy, and reunite him with his mother – a reunion that was _way_ over due.

Annabeth was sitting with Percy again on the Poseidon table. The first time she had done this, most of the campers gave them strange looks – before they knew about the two surviving couples' struggles with flashbacks and nightmares and such. Now, barely anyone gave them a second glance… for their seating arrangement. Tonight, however, all sympathetic eyes were watching Annabeth and Percy.

This would probably be a good time to mention why.

So, earlier this morning, during breakfast, Annabeth was standing up to sacrifice some of her meal in to the flames for the gods. On her short trek back to the Poseidon table, she had paused all of a sudden, dropped her plate, and slumped to the floor. Images of Tartarus bombarded her mind, the trigger – looking at Percy. In that one second she looked up, that small hint of a sulk in his face had caused her to think back to his face in Tartarus, when they had run in to the _arai._ Percy's face was a mixture of shock, sad, hopelessness, as well as love and determination in his eyes - determination to get both himself and Annabeth out of that situation alive. All Annabeth remembered before her vision went black, was her attacking one of those monsters. She was also thinking – whilst she was blind – the pain Percy must have been feeling. All those monsters he's killed, and now he's feeling their pain. _Curse those irritating beasts and their curses._ Annabeth thought.

Then these thoughts caused a trail of more chilling images after – Percy's gaunt face when they both were covered in the death mist, both looked, well… dead.

Percy's face when he controlled the poison, and almost killed Akhlys, he was stronger at controlling poison, than the goddess of poison herself. But that haunting look in Percy's eyes, it was like he wasn't even Percy any more, that someone evil had taken over his body.

Then of course, this thought led back to a flashback of Luke.

Somewhere between all of these thoughts, she had ended up curled up in Percy's arms, still on the dining pavilion ground, shaking, sweating and crying. But Percy was the one who brought her back to reality. He was the one to shake her out of her menacing thoughts, the one who stopped her screaming. He was the only one who didn't look at her weirdly when she was in this state - like the other campers were doing at the time. They looked at the two demigods on the ground, both shaking and crying (They probably haven't seen Percy or Annabeth cry before), with sympathy, but also with confusion, like they were trying to understand what was happening, or what Annabeth and Percy had been through, but no one could ever understand; no one but Percy (and maybe Nico).

It was 7:00pm now. Everyone was finishing dinner. Annabeth sat with Percy at the Poseidon table, looking over the ocean and the almost pitch black sky. Most people had fled back to their cabins early, or had gone to the campfire.

Annabeth stood up and turned to face her boyfriend. "C'mon" she held out her hand to him.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked her, but he took her hand and stood up nonetheless.

"Just c'mon, to the beach" She ushered him towards the calm waters.

They sat together, leaning against a nearby tree on the sand, Percy's back leaning against the trunk, whilst Annabeth sat in between Percy's legs, leaning against his chest. His arms gently around her stomach and Annabeth placed her hands on top of Percy's.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute before Annabeth spoke up.

"So we're going to go to see your mum and Paul tomorrow?"

They had already planned to go to Goode high school together, and they assumed then that Annabeth would live with Percy. He had said to her ' _of course you would be allowed to stay with us; you know my mum loves you_.'

"Yea. It's just been so long, I want to see them, so much. I feel like I owe it to them, I'm the one who disappeared."

"I get it Seaweed Brain, but it isn't your fault Percy. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for something you couldn't help."

They both took a moment to feel the sea breeze blowing in their direction.

"We'll get Argus to drive us tomorrow morning, if he's up to it. When do we start Goode?"

"Well, school is starting in a few days I think. So I guess then, if you're up to it." He said, resting his head on top of Annabeth's head.

She squeezed his hand that was securely wrapped around her waist.

"What are we gonna do Wise Girl?" He said again, he sounded really sad and wretched.

Annabeth turned her head and body around to face Percy's; she asked a question without saying any words. She knew Percy could tell what she was thinking.

"I mean, about the… nightmares, and flashbacks." He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "I mean I'm sure when we explain what happened on our quest, my mum will accept that we have to sleep together, but what happens if we have a little _episode_ at school? Or…"

Annabeth cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll do that." She said whilst pulling back, smiling.

"You know I couldn't live without you," Percy said while staring deeply in to Annabeth's eyes. His sea green eyes a lot sadder than they used to be. They were on the verge of tears.

Annabeth straddled Percy's legs, so she was sitting on him, facing him, with her legs wrapped securely around him. She softly grabbed both sides of his face with both hands and whispered, "Neither could I, Seaweed Brain. I love you so, so much."

Percy's warm hands on her back, under her orange camp half blood shirt and touching the skin on her back, made Annabeth shiver slightly when they moved up and down slowly.

Percy rested his head on Annabeth's head, and said, "I love you Wise Girl."

He slowly leaned in and touched his warm lips to hers. Annabeth deepened the kiss, she moved her hands to his neck, and one hand went up further to the back of his head.

Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him, and they kept kissing passionately.

They soon stopped and walked back to the Poseidon Cabin. Once they entered the cabin, Annabeth got a fresh orange shirt and announced she was going to have a quick shower.

Once she turned the water on and stepped in, she relaxed somewhat. Apart from being with Percy, this was the first time she had felt relaxed in a while. She hadn't had a nice shower in a long time, and certainly not in Tartarus.

Annabeth could barely speak that word. She couldn't speak of that place to anyone apart from Percy, but even they rarely spoke of it.

They had discussed it once, last night, when the stars came out, Percy took Annabeth's hand from the Poseidon table and said to the stars "Bob says Hello." Then they had discussed how, if they cant speak of that place, how could they share the story of bravery of Bob and Dameson.

While Annabeth was lost in thought, she didn't notice the small, brown spider crawling on the wall next to the shower.

When she did notice it, however, she froze in fear.

She managed to whimper out Percy's name, she wasn't even sure if he had heard her. Somehow, bless that gorgeous seaweed brain of hers; he heard her cry for help.

Outside the bathroom door, he knocked and said, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Annabeth had to try hard not to cry, "Spider!" she said louder. "Percy, Spider."

"Do you want met to come in?" He asked.

Annabeth was about to say something, but then the spider moved its horrible 8 legs across the wall, closer to Annabeth. She screamed at the motion.

"I'm coming in okay? I won't look." He stated.

She managed to turn her head and for a split second – as not to take her eyes off the spider as it may go somewhere – she saw Percy walking in with his eyes shut, and reaching for a towel.

She loved him even more for his common courtesy.

"Annabeth?" He asked once he opened up the towel.

"H-here" She slurred out.

Percy followed the sound of her voice and enveloped her in a hug, using the towel to wrap around her. He brought her out of the shower and he opened his eyes. He didn't get wet at all.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here." Percy used his powers to dry her during the hug.

He stepped in the shower and turned the water off.

Annabeth looked away when he said he was going to 'get rid of the spider.'

But moments later he came back with a knowing look on his face.

Annabeth – even when a towel is the only thing covering her – hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Thank you Percy. You know this thank you means more than any other, some people would laugh at my being scared of such a small thing, but you don't. You take it seriously, because you know… you're the only one who knows…" Her voice cracked at the last word.

Percy squeezed her gently once more before grabbing her free hand and pulling her back in to the cabin space. "You don't need to explain anything, I would do anything for you Wise Girl. Now lets just get you in some clothes."

Percy faced his back towards Annabeth, but handed her clothes to her from behind, as she got changed.

Annabeth had loose shorts on to sleep in, and a bra on. Percy handed Annabeth a camp half blood shirt.

As she slipped the shirt over her head, she purposely said to Percy "You can look now", when her shirt wasn't fully on. So when Percy turned around to see most of her upper body, he rushed to turn away respectfully, blushing, while Annabeth pulled the shirt the rest of the way down and chuckled.

"Its fine Seaweed brain." She took his hand, and led him towards the bed.

Once they reached the side of the bed, Annabeth put her hands behind Percy's neck, and started to kiss him sweetly but strongly. Strong enough that he fell backwards on to the bed, Annabeth coming down on top of him, one leg either side of his hips.

They maneuvered their way up the bed, so they're heads were on the pillows, still making out slowly and sweetly.

Percy flipped them over so he was on top now, straddling Annabeth. But Annabeth didn't mind.

Her hands slipped underneath Percy's shirt at the back, and moved them all over, up and down Percy's back. She drew light circles with her fingers after, which visibly made Percy shiver.

When they eventually went to sleep, snuggling right up close to each other, noses touching, the quiet whispers of 'I love you', Annabeth felt _happy_ , she hadn't fully remembered what that felt like. The last time she felt it was when She and Percy were sitting on top of the glass doors in the stables of the Argo II, before they fell into… that place.

 **Hey Hey Heyy, I hope you really enjoyed that! The next chapter will probably be involving the Percy/Sally reunion. If you have any suggestions or things that you want to happen within the** **story, even for later events like when they go to Goode High school, feel free to let me know in the reviews, or just review to let me know what you think of the story so far! :D**

 **Also im not sure when I'm gonna upload next, with school and camp this week, i probably won't update before then :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Sorry for not updating for so long. I know it's been really long, but I've finally got around to it! I hope you like this chapter! Ill probably update more now since I'm on holidays! Thank gods.**

 **Anyway, as usual, I don't own Percy Jackson, just this plot line :D**

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up to the sounds of Percy's screams next to her. It was still dark outside. He was bashing around, hair stuck to his face with sweat, face contorted in agony, and he was yelling out as if he were in pain.

Annabeth wasted no time in trying to calm him down, to free him from his own mind.

She cupped both sides of his face and repeatedly said his name.

"Percy, Percy, Percy please wake up."

She held down both of his flailing arms with her own hands and knelt over him, knees bent at either side of his waist.

"Percy its okay, we're not there any more. Please wake up! Wake up!"

Percy flung his eyes wide open. His pupils were dilated.

"Annabeth?" He said shakily, "You, you were, you thought I -" he stuttered.

"Its okay, it was just a dream, I'm here, I'm really here now." She whispered to him. She knew his shouts were loud enough for the camp to hear.

Annabeth knew what Percy was going to say, what he was just dreaming about – When they ran into those arai in Tartarus, and made Annabeth feel as if Percy had abandoned her, on top of being blinded. That feeling was worse than any cut or stab wound she had ever had inflicted upon her.

"We're here together, we're not their any more." She coaxed.

Percy hurriedly nodded, not breaking eye contact when she slid her body off of him and lay back next to him. They both turned on their sides to face one another, no space between their bodies, and just the smallest gap between their faces.

"I'm here Seaweed Brain, and I'm not going anywhere." Annabeth said, whilst wiping away his tears.

"Thanks Wise Girl" he whispered back. "I love you."

He leaned in to gently kiss her lips.

"I love you" she replied at the same volume.

She turned to face the other way, and pushed her back right on to Percy's chest. He snaked his arm over her body and rested his hand over her heart, just above her breast.

It wasn't long before the sun would rise and they would have to get out of bed and to get to breakfast.

The next time Annabeth woke up, the sun was well and truly shining bright for 7:00am in the morning. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of sea-green eyes staring intently and lovingly back at hers. She must have turned around in her sleep.

"How long have you been staring at me for?" She grinned at him.

"I'm not sure, I lost track of time. Maybe, half an hour?" He smiled back at her. His eyes flicked down to look at her lips, then flipped back up to her eyes.

"I could look at you all day." He admitted shamelessly.

He looked back down at her lips, but this time his gaze lingered.

"What are you staring at now?" She chuckled.

"Your amazing lips." He kept a poker face when he said it, still looking at them.

"I could look at them all day too." His eyes found their way back to her grey ones.

"Really? Is that all you would do?" She smirked at him.

"I don't know. Lets see, what else is there to do? Maybe you could show me."

She smiled and shook her head playfully, before grabbing his face ferociously and kissing him firmly.

 **(I wrote a WAY more detailed make out session after this, but i thought i would leave it out coz i realised this story has so much fluff and kissing. Let me know if you want me to post the make out session separately. It would be a high T rating. :D)**

When they walked out of cabin 3, Annabeth saw that almost the entire camp was already getting seated at the dining pavilion.

They had 1 minute till 8:00am, but they jogged there anyway.

Annabeth hoped she didn't have any evidence that her and Percy were… you know – such evidence would include swollen lips or messy hair. She had tried to run her fingers through her hair as best as she could, but she just ended up putting it in her usual pony tail.

She walked to breakfast hand in hand with her boyfriend. When they were there, a lot of campers were staring at them. At first Annabeth had thought they knew about her and Percy's morning full of kisses, but when Annabeth looked at them longer, she noticed they were all looks of sympathy.

It took Annabeth a moment longer than usual to figure out just what they felt so sorry about, because thoughts about Percy were on overload in her mind, but then her thoughts drifted to a different place, full of nightmares and horrors, screaming and suffering.

The campers had heard Percy screaming last night.

She pretended not to notice them all, and sat down at the Poseidon table with Percy in tow.

Piper walked up to the Poseidon table soon after. Annabeth had divulged all the horrors they had experienced in Tartarus to Piper. She had become Annabeth's closest friend on the Argo II.

"Hey guys," she started with a smile, much to Annabeth's curiosity. Annabeth wondered why she would be smiling if she was asking if they were okay. "Are you guys, you know… better this morning? I know you're there for each other. Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked with a knowing smile.

"Yea we're a lot better now, thanks Piper" Percy nodded.

"I know you guys had another rough night," her face saddened, "But I also can sense that you guys are feeling a lot better, and… I'm glad." Her smile widened significantly and she looked between Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth blushed, so did Percy.

"Piper I-" Annabeth started, smiling. But Piper had already started making her way back to the Aphrodite table. She turned back around and winked at Annabeth before sitting down.

Later, everyone moved away from the pavilion to do his or her own thing, or to help with the clean up of the camp. As for Annabeth and Percy, they went back to cabin 3 to gather their belongings. Annabeth even went back to her own cabin to find her old blueprints, books and clothes to bring with her.

She met Percy just outside the camp's boarders, past Peleus the dragon who's head was resting soundly on the Golden Fleece. Chiron managed to convince Argus to drive them in to the city, and to Percy's apartment.

Sally wouldn't be expecting their arrival, and Annabeth was so excited not only to see Sally again after so long, but to also witness a mother and son's reunion after an even longer amount of time.

 **Hey! i hoped you enjoyed that chapter! I don't know when ill upload next. It could be tomorrow or in a week, but it will come! Please REVIEW if you liked it, or if you want to request anything for this story, or if you wanted to request a completely different idea for a separate story you would like me to try and write! Thanks, YOU are awesome because you read this, because, i know there are people who just skip to the next chapter, but you read this so thank you.**

 **~goddessofbookss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey! Here's a little family reunion for you! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **Annebeth**

Annabeth was resting her head on Percy's shoulder as they waited in the New York traffic. That's one thing she didn't miss. Whenever she went to go visit Sally when Percy had gone missing, she took the subway. She thought only now that it may have been the better and faster option.

Annabeth moved her eyes to the floor of the van, where she had placed her drakon bone sword that Dameson had given her in Tartarus. She usually kept it at her side at all times now, but it wouldn't fit well in the van the way she was sitting - against Percy.

She did miss her old dagger, as well as Daedalus' laptop, but she would have gladly given them up for Percy's life any day, if she were to ever make that deal. But sadly, and unwillingly, Annabeth's most prized possessions had been taken from her, and she would never get them back.

Annabeth thought back to the goodbye's from camp. They had said many heart-felt and tear-shedding goodbyes, the tears mostly from Piper.

 _"_ _Good luck,"_ she had said, _"Come back for visits as soon as possible."_

Jason had given Percy a signature brofist, as well as a hug for both him and Annabeth.

Everyone had been looking at them sympathetically and compassionately that morning, thinking back to the night before. She guessed they would have tried to imagine what they were going through.

No one, except maybe Nico, could understand fully what the two demigods had been through. It wasn't only Annabeth and Percy, however. Sure they suffered the most, and had the most side affects from the whole experience, but the rest of the 7, too, sometimes had nightmares.

This had been the hardest, longest, most emotional and eventful adventure/journey of Annabeth's life.

It had started about 4 months after Percy's 16th birthday, and finally concluded a few days ago – early August. It had been almost 8 months since when Percy had first gone missing, Annabeth figured. She also made a mental note to start thinking about Percy's 17th birthday, which was coming up soon. But unquestionably, Sally would surely help Annabeth make it a grand anniversary. She smiled at the thought.

The drive in Argus' van took about an hour. A long and slow drive because of traffic, or was it the painfully annoying disco music playing silently from the radio that made the ride seem even longer than it was?

But, eventually, they had made it, and the two demigods were standing outside Percy's apartment door, their shared backpack hanging from one of Percy's shoulders, which Annabeth informed Percy of being a bad choice, since it's uneven weight on his back was increasing health risks like back and shoulder pain, but Percy just said he'd take it off once he got inside, and that it really wasn't that heavy at all. Percy's hand was gripping Annabeth's hand, which gave her some comfort.

Percy knocked on the door 4 times. A familiar female voice came from inside, "Coming!"

Percy visibly tensed. He glanced at Annabeth for a second, then back at the door.

When it opened, Sally appeared wearing her usual friendly smile, obviously not expecting the two people that were standing before her. A split second after she looked at both of them, disheveled and all, her mouth opened, her eyes widened and she brought her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Percy? Oh my gods." She stepped out in a rush to reach her son, and engulfed him in a sturdy hug. Her eyes were closed, tears spilling out uncontrollably, and Percy let go of Annabeth's hand to envelope his mum and he squeezed her as she hugged him.

When she pulled back, Sally gripped both of Percy's shoulders and stared at him, first marveled at the sight of him, and then she looked down at Percy's body, like she was inspecting him. If Percy were getting reviewed, he'd probably get a 3 out of 10, based on the condition he's in.

His face had minor scratches all over, including one significant one over his eyebrow, not to mention the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and constant nightmares. They both had that.

Then, from what Annabeth could visibly see of Percy, his arms were covered in almost-healed cuts, (not to mention the tattoo on his wrist), scars and obviously his arms are more muscular than what they were the last time Sally had seen him.

Annabeth probably didn't need to explain anything else for his legs, the same deal – little scars and healing wounds.

Sally just looked him up and down.

Annabeth had spent her whole life learning to read people and try to think about what they are thinking about, and from the looks of it, Sally was just awestruck at how much Percy had changed. She also looked worried, scared, but also surprised, relieved and so, so happy.

Then Sally looked over and saw Annabeth. "Annabeth," She breathed. Sally just looked straight into Annabeth's eyes and went over to give her a massive hug. Annabeth heard Sally whisper in he ear, "Thank you for bringing my boy home."

They went in through the door; Percy put the backpack down like he said he would. Sally called for Paul who Sally said was grading papers in the office.

When he came out, he stopped abruptly, "Percy? Annabeth, oh, my g-" Paul gave both kids a hug too.

"I can't even believe it!" Sally said with a massive smile plastered on her face. She wiped away the tear tracks on her face, and then wiped her hands on her jeans. "You both have changed so much, you're making me feel old."

They all laughed at this.

"So, tell us everything" Paul said.

And they did. Annabeth and Percy both relayed the story of the past 8 months to them. It took a while, it also took a lot out of them, it made them both want to cry, or scream at the reliving of the memories being told. But Sally and Paul deserved an answer. They deserved an explanation for everything.

They were silent after the final sentence. Everyone was.

All Sally did was engulf them both in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry" She whispered. "I'm sorry for what you've been through, and I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Paul added in "at least you had each other for the worst of it right?"

Percy and Annabeth just nodded, first to Sally and Paul, then they just looked at each other. They both had looks of relief on their faces.

They were just so glad they were finally home.

 **Hey! Hope you liked this little reunion! Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate and LOVE reading your reviews!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **~goddessofbookss :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **I'm SOOO SORRY i haven't updated in a while. I had only pre-written up to the last chapter, and I kept putting off writing more. I'm in a writing mood now. It's late at night, but this is usually the time I get any inspiration for anything, so, here you go! Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Isn't that obvious yet?**

 **Percy**

That night, the two demigods went to bed together. They tried to sleep, but it took them 2 hours, a little chatter and a few kisses before doing so. Percy had reminisced about the memories he had in his room. He hadn't slept in his bed for so long, or looked at the photos on the walls - the photos of him and his mom, of everyone at camp, of Annabeth. Yes, there were many of him and Annabeth. But how could there not be, he loved her to death, and he wouldn't ever stop loving her.

Percy was woken up at some ungodly hour of the morning to whimpers and muttering coming from the girl next to him. She was fidgeting and twitching, still within her own mind. He managed to wake her up before the screaming started. They spent the rest of the morning talking quietly, and soon Annabeth had forgotten about her nightmare, and had her full focus on her boyfriend as they just stayed together. That's all he ever needed. To be with Annabeth.

 **Annabeth**

When they came down the stairs that morning, Sally jackson was busy in the kitchen, while Paul was sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. Apparently it was never too early to make blue chocolate chip cookies.

Sally noticed the two of them wonder in to the kitchen and gave them a small smile.  
"Guess what i'm making you two!" she said with more enthusiasm.  
"Cookies for breakfast?!" Percy exclaimed, "Can we do this every morning?"  
Annabeth laughed and shook her head at him, "That would be extremely unhealthy Seaweed Brain" She mentioned. They sat down at the kitchen bench next to Paul.

"How did you two sleep?" he asked.

Percy and Annabeth's smiled dropped significantly, "Okay" Percy seemed to act like they weren't disturbed in the middle of the night. Realistically, they both probably only got a few hours in last night. Annabeth was surprised they're even somewhat functioning. She should be getting around 8 hours of sleep per night. She was shocked they were not collapsing on the spot due to fatigue. But, whether or not it was the gods, or even each other that was keeping them going, she wasn't going to complain. The less nightmares she got, the happier she was.

Annabeth took a few moments to get up and walk around, looking at the pictures in the photo frames. She walked slowly towards a bookshelf on the living room wall. There was a photo of Percy with her and Grover when they were only 12. They had just come back from their first quest, Percy's first summer with her. She smiled at the memories which came with the pictures, so many memories came flooding through her mind as she thought about the things Percy and her did together.

They had a pretty relaxed day, Percy and Annabeth talked some more about their quest. Sally and Paul kept quiet once again and listened intently.  
"I still can't believe it all." Paul started, "It's one thing to teach this stuff to kids, but hearing and seeing it is so much harder, I can't even imagine how hard that all must have been for you two especially."

-

Later that day, Sally brought up another topic of discussion. "So, school starts tomorrow, it's starting earlier than usual for some reason. I can't believe you're in Senior year. The both of you. Where have the times gone!"  
"If you two don't feel like going, thats one hundred percent fine, just tell us. You could start later in the semester, or-"

"We're going to go tomorrow." Percy said. "It'll be good to do something and to get our minds off... everything. Plus, Annabeth and I have already missed so much school."

"Maybe I can actually get Percy here to do some homework" Annabeth joked.

Sally laughed, "Well okay then, off to school you go tomorrow. Paul, can Annabeth join on such short notice?"

"Oh i'm sure it'll be no problem, you're under our guardianship now, plus, i'll handle the enrolment forms and everything." Paul smiled.

"Thank you Paul," Annabeth said. "You too Sally. Thank you for letting me stay with you, and for everything else." She hugged them both. "It is our pleasure, Annabeth. I already consider you my daughter, we'll just have to wait till it's official". She smiled suggestively towards Percy.

"MOM!" He looked slightly flustered, or shocked, but anyone could see the smile on his face.

They all laughed. Annabeth felt so happy to finally be a part of such an amazing family, even if she wasn't 'officially' part of it, she knew she would be one day.

 **Hey! hope you liked that! It took me a while, yes, i know, i'm sorry!  
But I just have no inspiration most of the time.**

 **I don't even think this story is that good. It sounds so amazing in my head, but I kind of struggle to just put it all in to words...**

 **Anyway, Hopefully i'll be motivated to write again soon!**

 **Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Favourite, follow, whatever :D Thanks to all those who already have!**

 **\- goddessofbookss :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I can't begin to say sorry for not updating, i had kinda given up on the whole fan fiction thing, but I just had a sudden inspiration, i re read this story so far. I cringed at some parts - (I'm so sorry about all that) haha, but I do wanna pick things up again.**

 **I know from the reviews, many of you really are enjoying this story and want me to continue. So for now, at least, you'll have another chapter :)**

 **I hope you haven't given up on this story, please review and favourite and help me keep up the inspiration to continue!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson :(**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE:**

 **Continuing off from the last chapter….**

 **—** **-**

 **Percy**

Within the next hour, Percy and Annabeth found themselves at the mall, as per request from Sally, to buy some clothes for school and just life in general, since what they brought back with them from their 8 months apart, as well as what Percy had in his wardrobe, were either too small for them or too destroyed.

So they had gone in to many many shops, much to Percy's reluctance.

When they came home, Percy had discarded some of his old clothes to make room for Annabeth's and his new clothes in his closet. Sally and Paul had come to the realisation that the two demigods couldn't be separated, like, ever.

Dinner came soon enough. Sally felt the two kids were very much malnourished (Percy thought that was a bit of an over exaggeration but oh well, at least he got a whole heap of food.)

Over dinner Paul was talking about school tomorrow.

"So everything has been sorted out in terms of Annabeth's enrolment, you just need to go to the front office in the morning, Annabeth, and redeem your schedule. I've tried to get most of your classes to sync up with Percy's. I think you only have maths apart from each other, from memory."

Percy wasn't surprised, Annabeth was a wizard when it came to numbers and strategy. Even algebra and calculus wouldn't be a problem for her like it would no doubt be for Percy.

At least he'll have a top student available for tutoring if needed.

"That's alright, I guess. Right Seaweed Brain? I think we can handle being apart for 45 minutes a day." Annabeth said whilst reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze before returning to her dinner. Even though it was kind of ridiculous in a way, Percy didn't even want to be apart for that long. The only other times they were separated in a day are when they are having showers or stopping for a bathroom break. Anyone who didn't truly know them would call them overly-clingy.

Not that Percy cared what anyone else thought - they hadn't gone through what he'd been through with Annabeth.

They cleaned up after dinner, then headed upstairs to get settled down and ready for bed.

Percy checked the bathroom for any spiders (Annabeth insisted, okay?), they each took turns using the bathroom before closing Percy's door and heading to his bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for school tomorrow Wise Girl?" He asked Annabeth as they were slipping under the covers.

"As long as you're with me Seaweed brain, i'm honestly ready for anything." She replied.

Percy smiled at her openness and they way she just looked so beautiful under the lamp light.

She was wearing plain grey pyjama shorts and a black singlet, but that didn't stop Percy's mind from wondering. He blushed immediately and pulled the covers over them both. He turned to face her, and put an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She was somewhat surprised at his sudden eagerness to be close to her, but one look in his eyes and she melted in to him. Percy was wearing a T-shirt, but the heat from his chest still managed to burn through to her hands splayed across his chest. Their foreheads touched, and they just listened to one another's breath's.

"You know, my friends at Goode, I told them about you once. They were trying to set me up with this other girl in my english class, but I told them I had a girlfriend. When they said to prove it and to show you to them, I said I couldn't coz your were in San Fransisco. They thought I was just making you up. Tomorrow I get to prove them wrong - once they get over the shock that one, we're back, and two, you're way more gorgeous than how I described you, and that's saying something."

Percy talked quietly to her.

Annabeth giggled softly, "How on earth did you describe me, Seaweed brain?"

Percy wriggled closer so their entire bodies were touching, and they couldn't possibly get any closer if they tried.

Percy whispered in her ear, "I said you were the most beautiful person that has ever existed in all of history."

She laughed softly, "Oh gods, you're such a Seaweed brain."

"Wait, i'm not even close to being done. I could have said much more than what I did, but they stopped me by saying that who I was describing was too perfect to ever be real. It's also part of the reason why they didn't believe me." He said, drawing back to look her in her eyes.

Annabeth reached up to put a hand gently on the side of Percy's face.

"I'm not perfect Percy." Annabeth whispered in amazement at her boyfriends words.

"You are to me though… gods that was super cheesy." They both laughed. "Even if you're not, you're pretty darn close to being perfect Annabeth, just let me get away with saying that. It's the truth and I don't lie."

She leaned up to kiss him sweetly and passionately. "You're perfect just for saying all that. I love you so freaking much Percy Jackson."

"I love you too Wise Girl."

 **There you go! Just a sweet little chapter before they get in to the drama of High School!**

 **Sorry it's a little short, but be sure to give me some ideas about what should happen in school :D**

 **Please Review! Thanks**

 **\- goddessofbookss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Y'all! hopefully it hasn't been too long since the last update! I really wanna see where this story goes, coz I just love Percabeth! (I mean, who doesn't love them?)**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

 **I know this high school business is gonna be a little bit cliche, and maybe like other stories you've read, but, i don't know, I still hope you read and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO!**

 **—**

 **Percy**

The sound of the blaring alarm clock made Percy jump awake.

6:30am. This was something Percy remembered he hated about going to school. Annabeth groaned and snuggled farther in to the crook of Percy's neck. She had somehow wrapped her limbs around Percy in her sleep, like how a koala clings to a gumtree. **A/N:(Comment below if you're Aussie too!)**

Not that Percy minded much, but they had to start getting up rather soon. He reached over to the bed side table and slammed his hand over his alarm.

"Annabeth," his voice was husky from sleep, "We gotta get up." Although, Percy didn't really seem to convince himself of the urgency to actually get out of bed. He was comfy with the warmth of Annabeth next to him.

"5 more minutes" Annabeth slurred her words, still half unconscious.

Percy just brought his lips to the top of her head and said, "Alright Wise Girl". He grabbed a stray curl that fell in front of her face and moved it behind her ear tenderly. Percy then started gently stroking her hair contently and closed his own eyes.

Even though some bad memories came in to his thoughts, he didn't let them ruin the perfect image of Annabeth and himself in this instant. He wanted to stay like that for eternity.

Just before he could nod off completely, Percy's bedroom door creaked open. He opened his eyes from his almost slumber to see his mother who had peeked her head around the door.

She walked up to the two peaceful demigods. Percy sat up as much as he could without bothering Annabeth too much. She was finally sleeping peacefully for once in a while, Percy wasn't about to just ruin that.

Percy was slightly embarrassed being in the position he was in, with his mother who came closer towards them. But Sally Jackson was probably the most accepting, loving, caring person Percy had ever known. Even if she was his mother. She had the biggest smile on her face as she saw the two teenagers.

"Mum", Percy started, "We were just getting up."

"It's okay, I just came in to check you were still alright with going to school today." She smiled. "As well as checking on you two. How did you sleep?".

Annabeth groaned and moved around slightly.

"I mean, no real bad nightmares this time. They were still there, but it is so much easier when we're together." Percy looked down at his girlfriend. Her hair was all over the place, and her singlet strap had shifted off her shoulder. Percy lightly grabbed the misplaced strap and moved it back over her shoulder.

"Oh Perce, you're such a gentleman. I raised you right." Sally laughed as she stared at the two. "You really love her don't you".

Percy looked back up to his mother. "Of course I do." The side of his mouth twitched up. "And yea, we're still gonna go to school".

"Alright then, be down soon before Paul eats all the pancakes."

As the door closed behind her, Percy looked down at his beautiful Wise Girl. She really looked so calm and gorgeous when she slept. He hated waking her up, but usually, Percy was the one who always slept in.

"Annabeth!" He whisper yelled. "Time to wake up Wise Girl".

Her eyes opened and looked up at him. "Fine" she groaned. She unhooked her limbs from his body, and he felt some of the heat dissipate as she got out of bed. "Sorry about latching on to you like that, I didn't even realise I was doing it." Percy had gotten up too and they walked to each other.

"Don't apologise, do you really think I mind?" He grinned at her.

"Gods, stop being a seaweed brain and get dressed for school."

Percy just smiled as she walked towards the closet.

Once they went downstairs, they were greeted with the smell of pancakes and morning coffee. Paul drank his coffee every morning as he read the newspaper. He looked up from his readings and smiled at the two teenagers.

"Morning you two, I managed to save you some pancakes." He gestured over to the stack on the kitchen bench.

"Sweet!" Percy dragged Annabeth over to the couch and gobbled them up.

"Man I haven't eaten pancakes in forever" Percy remembered the times before all the crazy Gaea stuff happened. It brought a jolt of sadness to Percy as he realised how much he had really missed his family.

Annabeth, being Annabeth, picked up on it. She can read people so easily, and considering how well Percy and Annabeth knew each other, he was basically an open book to her. "Yea, Sally makes the best pancakes." She touched his upper arm lightly to show she knew something was up. He smiled gratefully at her.

 **Annabeth**

Paul had driven them to school a little early so they could get Annabeth sorted out and all. Plus Paul usually had to be there a earlier than the students.

Percy was quiet in the car. Annabeth knew more than a few things were on his mind. She would have to find out when they were alone.

They had parked in the teacher's car park section, and Paul left Percy to show Annabeth to the front office while he went to go do his own teacher duties.

"So what's on your mind Perce?" Annabeth said. She intertwined her fingers in his as they strolled along. Based on the number of cars in the parking lot, there weren't too many kids at school yet. Not that Annabeth was surprised, it was, in fact, 7:40am. School started at 8:15am.

Percy just looked over at Annabeth, probably amazed at how she always knew when something was up. "Uh.. it's kinda stupid".

"Percy, you can tell me anything, you know that." She said whilst giving his hand a squeeze.

"I was just thinking about the last time I saw my friends here. They would have had no idea where i've been. I just dunno how they're gonna react, and what they'll think of me. They probably think I didn't care enough to let them know where I was. Not that I could explain it anyway."

"You're still their friend, Seaweed Brain. They wouldn't think you didn't care. Anyone who knows you must know that you care so much for the ones you love. Remember your fatal flaw?. They would know something was wrong." Annabeth said. She stopped him just before they entered through the school doors. She grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

"And if they think otherwise, they'll have me to deal with me." She grinned.

They walked in to an empty corridor. They heard faint voices from other people coming from the staircase and around in other hallways. The front office was right at the end of the hallway they were walking down. Annabeth saw recognition in Percy, in the way he looked around at the green lockers, and the way he just knew where he was going and had no hesitations.

They reached the desk, and Annabeth took charge in introducing herself and getting her schedule in check.

They turned around and headed back down the hallway to try find their lockers when a voice yelled.

"PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!"

 **Ahh! Soz for the little cliff hanger. I realised I like writing scenes in more detail, thats why the morning scene in this chapter took a while. If i think its important, i don't just wanna skip over it in two or three lines. I hope you don't mind that though, its just more Percabeth fluff!**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW NAMES YOU THINK PERCY'S OLD FRIENDS SHOULD HAVE!**

 **See you in the next episode!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just gonna continue straight off from last chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Soz if it's crappy, i'm just writing as I think of it… and its midnight… oh well :D**

 **I don't own PJO!**

 **—**

 ** _Percy_**

 _They turned around and headed back down the hallway to try find their lockers when a voice yelled._

 _"_ _PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!"_

 _…_

Percy whipped his head around to the voice; knowing somehow it wasn't anything that could put himself and Annabeth in danger - like a monster.

No, in fact, it was the voice of his mortal friend, Paige. The angry tone of voice matched her face perfectly as she stormed up to him quite aggressively.

Percy noted that behind her, were more shocked faces. But recognisable faces. The faces of his old group. His friends, who would have had no idea where he had been or why he didn't contact them.

 _They must all be furious with me,_ percy thought. _They all must think that they're not important enough to be told why one of their best friends went MIA 8 months ago._

 **Paige**

Paige had decided to meet her group of friends at school slightly earlier this morning, since they wanted to get everything sorted out on the first day - like their lockers, as well as going over each of their schedules to see what classes they had together, and which they didn't.

What she didn't expect to see, however, was a familiar head of raven black hair strolling through the hallway, just ahead of them as they turned a corner.

 _Could it really be him?_ She thought, _would it be possible that Percy Jackson had returned?_

Paige had once had a sort-of-kinda-semi-big crush on the old captain of the swim team. When Percy Jackson had gone missing, however, she held on to every last bit of hope that he would come around. But after a few months, she realised all the hope had dissipated. She eventually grew out of the crushing phase since she realised pining for a long-gone 'friend' was pointless. She, along with the rest of their group, was worried, of course, especially when Paul, Percy's own stepfather, didn't know where he was.

That's why when Paige thought she saw Percy in the hallway, she had to be sure, since she had thought it would have been unlikely that he would return.

Once the familiar person turned his head, she knew for sure.

Paige nudged Jessie, her best gal-pal (they were the only two girls in their group), who was walking along side her. Her attention had been focused on the two other boys behind them as they were talking about which teachers they hoped they didn't get during their final school year.

"What's up Paige? you look kinda shocked." Jessie asked her.

"Look." Paige directed her gaze to where Percy was. He was standing rather close to someone else, a girl Paige didn't recognise. Jessie's gaze followed the direction of Paige's, and gasped.

She quickly got the boys' attention. James and Sebastian had the same reaction as the girls did.

Paige couldn't hold it in much longer. She needed to find out what happened to one of her best friends. "PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!" Paige broke from her little groups formation up to Percy Jackson. When he turned his head to see who had spoken to him, Paige internally gasped.

Percy looked… different. Obviously, he had grown somewhat, as she didn't remember him being _that_ tall. Percy had dark circles under his eyes, and a different look to those once sparkling green eyes. They seemed more… dull, she thought. He was wearing just a dark blue t-shirt and Jeans with the same old beaded necklace he always used to wear. The girl beside him, Paige noticed, was actually extremely pretty. At least, behind the dark circles under her eyes. She looked similar to Percy in the sense that they looked, almost sad. This girl with the curly blonde hair had an intimidating stare. Paige admitted she was just a little bit intimidated by her and her unusual grey eyes.  
But then she remembered. She had probably been friends with Percy longer than she had, and he needed to do some serious explaining.

Jessie, James and Sebastian had caught up to her by now.

"Look who f _inally_ decided to show up!" Paige exclaimed. "We've been worried sick! Where the hell have you been Jackson! You could have called us or something!" Paige felt the need to say more, but stopped herself. She looked in Percy's eyes, and knew, that whatever reason he had, was probably a damn good one.

She rushed up to hug him tightly. He let his hand slip out of the mystery girls grasp and wrapped her in an embrace as well.

"Look, i'm really sorry you guys, i'm so, so sorry." Percy started.

Paige let him go to give the others a chance to hug him too.

Sebastian and James gave him one of those 'bro hugs' that guys do. "Jeez Jackson, where the hell were you?" James said.

Percy looked between us and the blonde haired girl next to him.

"It's a really long story, and it's hard to really explain all of it. We'll try explain it as best as we can though…" Percy muttered.

"We?" Jessie questioned, "Who's this Percy?" She gestured to the mystery girl.

"Oh, guys this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth, meet James, Jessie, Sebastian, and Paige."

" _Girlfriend?!"_

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Dude, so he totally didn't make her up!". James grinned to Sebastian.

"So you did think he made me up, huh?" Annabeth said. She had a hint of a smile on her face, and Paige thought she looked just a little bit less intimidating when she smiled.

"I told you guys ages ago, remember? And it's not my fault you didn't believe me." Percy said.

Now that Paige thought about it, she could recall a time, maybe just under a year ago, when the guys had tried to set Percy up with this girl named Maddy in his english class. Percy said no and mentioned a beautiful girl from his summer camp and how they had gotten together on his birthday. The group would have believed him if it weren't for how he described her. Paige didn't remember every word, but she remembered feeling like he was totally infatuated with her. When the others said he was faking it just to get out of going on a date with Maddy, Paige thought it would be best to believe them, since Percy talking about a girl so fondly made Paige feel sadness and jealously. Even if the girl was fake. Turns out she's not after all! Great.

Percy seemed really close with this girl, Annabeth. They always seemed to want to be touching in some way. Like, in that moment, Percy's arm had reached around her and fit his thumb through her belt loop. They had always been super close, in the 4 minutes she had actually seen them together , and Annabeth seemed like she knew something the others didn't. Percy had definitely changed while he was gone, in more ways than one. And Paige was determined to find out what exactly had happened to one of her best friends.

 **Hey! Thank you all for reading this! PLZ review! How did you like this chapter? How do you like this story so far? What do you want to happen in the story? Should I make Leo return?**

 **Also, School is going back very soon, so I may be a bit messy with my writing and updating times (lol they're already pretty uneven anyway so… XD)**


End file.
